Yidhra
, or Dream Witch is one of currently featured in . Background It is said that Yidhra has existed on earth before the emergence of the very first microorganism. As billions of years passed, Yidhra acquired a unique ability from the changes that took place around her, devouring creatures to acquire their characteristics. Yidhra can, therefore, divide herself into different aspects, though each part shares her consciousness. Merging themselves with Yidhra gifts her followers eternal life. She often hides her true form through powerful images, with only summoned followers being able to see it. External Traits Abilities These are four Abilities that are unique to The Dream Witch: Deduction Target All completed Objectives reward the player with +335 Logic points for the Logic Path # Dreamland #: The deepest sleep conceals forbidden areas that should not be exposed. #* Basic Objective: Discover 2 Survivors #* Advanced Objective 1: Discover 3 Survivors #* Advanced Objective 2: Discover 4 Survivors #; Conclusion #: Torn Letter 1: ...I saw the steps all the way down, the end of which was shrouded in red clouds. There lies the ultimate secret my father has been searching for... # Madness #: The first step to madness is thinking you're smart. #* Basic Objective: Use Parasite on 2 Survivors #* Advanced Objective 1: Use Parasite on 3 Survivors #* Advanced Objective 2: Use Parasite on 4 Survivors #; Conclusion #: Torn Letter 2: Dear Darren, last night was a great breakthrough! I walked down on the steps, and although I still can't enter the fiery cave, I'll definitely find a way... # Unfortunate Start #: The only thing you can't choose is family. #* Basic Objective: Hit Survivors with Follower 2 times #* Advanced Objective 1: Hit Survivors with Follower 3 times #* Advanced Objective 2: Hit Survivors with Follower 4 times #; Conclusion #: Diary 1: I'm tired of replying Volcker's scary letters. He's obsessed with father's strange sleep studies. When will he face reality? To hell with those stairs and caves! He should focus on mother's medical bills! # New and Old #: Nothing is for eternity, especially knowledge. #* Basic Objective: Bite Survivors using Patroller 1 times #* Advanced Objective 1: Bite Survivors using Patroller 2 times #* Advanced Objective 2: Bite Survivors using Patroller 3 times #; Conclusion #: Diary 2: The new professor looks young and good-natured. But, cleaning his lab has never been easy. God, those scaly things always give me goose bumps! Also, Professor Thompson looks very upset. I believe this is related to the previous lab relocation. # Snake Trouble #: Even a grain of sand can cause one to stumble. #* Basic Objective: Hit Survivors with Follower after Blinking 1 times #* Advanced Objective 1: Hit Survivors with Follower after Blinking 2 times #* Advanced Objective 2: Hit Survivors with Follower after Blinking 3 times #; Conclusion #: Diary 3: Volcker hasn't sent a letter in a long time and it troubles me. There was a snake that came today and I drove it away with my broom. How disgusting. # Ignorance #: Professor Luchino believes that humans evolved from monkeys. How ridiculous. #* Basic Objective: Hit 2 different Survivors when the Exit Gate is opening #* Advanced Objective 1: Hit 2 different Survivors when the Exit Gate is opening #* Advanced Objective 2: Hit 2 different Survivors when the Exit Gate is opening #; Conclusion #: Diary 4: I saw the snake again climbing up to my mother's window ledge. I even saw it growing four legs! I'm sure it must be a demon-possessed snake! # Family #: No matter what he did, Darren, you need to bring him back. #* Basic Objective: Terror Shock Survivors 1 times #* Advanced Objective 1: Terror Shock Survivors 2 times #* Advanced Objective 2: Terror Shock Survivors 3 times #; Conclusion #: Diary 5: There was still no word from Volcker, and the letter I sent was like a stone that was thrown into the sea. Mother wanted to see him one last time, but he is out of our reach... # Collection #: Rare has got nothing to do with beauty or price. Rare, is just rare. #* Basic Objective: Hit Survivors with 2 Followers 1 times #* Advanced Objective 1: Hit Survivors with 2 Followers 2 times #* Advanced Objective 2: Hit Survivors with 2 Followers 3 times #; Conclusion #: Notice: Great rewards for finding exotic scaled animals, by Dr. Duquein Thompson. # Transaction #: Everyone pays the price in different ways. #* Basic Objective: Eliminate all Survivors #* Advanced Objective 1: Eliminate all Survivors #* Advanced Objective 2: Eliminate all Survivors #; Conclusion #: Diary 6: Professor Thompson marveled at the evil snake. I told him everything, including the four newly grown legs. He had a strange look on his face, but he took the snake away. Besides, when I went to bed at noon, I had a strange dream about a long, long flight of stairs. After deducing Node 9: Transaction, Dream Witch's Worn Clothes costume will be unlocked. Appearance Decoration Trivia * From Cthulhu mythology References See also Category:Personajes Category:Cazadores